The Angels Of Clace
by MisfitsEmpire
Summary: Jace and Clary are married and they are trying to live a simple life but everything is not that simple ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, my first chapter of it. This story is about Clace (Clary and Jace)and their life after CoHF I wanted to create a back story for you all to enjoy please comment some feedback so I can improve.**

I woke up to the small and cheerful tweeting of the birds outside. I smiled and turned over, lying next to me was my one love. We had now been happily married for nearly one year now, and trust me I couldn't be happier. I looked at her red hair shining. my only thought was about how beautiful she looked. I absolutely loved her. She looked completely innocent and childlike in her sleep.

I got up and kissed her gently on her nose. She stirred but didn't wake up. I smiled again. I walked out of our small cosy purple bedroom and walked into our kitchen. I opened the fridge and laughed. obviously she knew me better than I know myself. Right there in front of me was a box with a small cake inside it. "**Happy Birthday Jace"** it wrote. I laughed again.

I closed the fridge and went into our bathroom. It had small hearts on the mirror in Clarys' signature lipstick. I grinned. I quickly washed my face, brushed my teeth and had a shower.

I went back into our bedroom to change and saw her still sleeping. I went towards the wardrobe and pulled it open. No sooner than 3 seconds later I felt her warm arms around my waist.

"Happy Birthday" she whispered

I kissed her, and then replied "Thank you, **My** **Angel"**


	2. Chapter 2: The Love

_**This is a few weeks after Clace celebrate Jace's birthday.**_

I was awoken by a tapping at the door, and I saw his black eyes and shining hair glisten in the moonlight. I screamed. I woke up from the nightmare with sweat dripping from my head, Jace put his arm around me and I felt safe again.

"another nightmare?"

I just nodded unable to speak. "Don't worry, he is gone." I smiled again. He kissed me softly, and then slowly started kissing me with an urgency. He held my head and slowly parted my lips with his. he pulled me down. He put me on the bed and slowly kissed my neck, my shoulder, my hips. He moved his hands over my entire body as though he wanted to never let go. He kissed me again. I suddenly felt my top slowly taken off me. I took his shirt off button by button. I kissed his runes. I loved looking at the way they circled his entire body. I traced them, while he slowly took the rest of my clothes off. We lay down there for a while in a comfortable silence. But the silence was quickly swallowed as he moaned my name. We spent the night "doing it" as mundanes would say.

The next day, we went down for breakfast. We had forgotten the Lightwood siblings, Magnus and Simon had been over last night. What if they had heard us? The whole breakfast was spent smiling and stealing glances at each other.

But soon after breakfast, I felt dizzy and sick. I ran into the bathroom retching and was soon followed by my husband. I threw up a couple of times and soon felt okay-ish.

***TWO MONTHS LATER***

"ah, my period is just killing me." Isabelle complained down the phone. Clary and Isabelle had been talking for some while. but this particular remark made Clary quite quiet. 'when was the last time I had my period? Its been a few months now hasn't it?' Clary wondered. "Hellllllloooooo...are you thereeee?" she heard Isabelle say. She was snapped back into reality.

"oh yeah. ummm... Isabelle...i'm gonna have to...call you back..ok bye" she hung ran into the other room.

"Jace.. JACE..JACEEE" she screamed

"YES... WHAT IS IT? IS EVERYTHING OKAY?"

"I'm not sure.."

"what happened?"

"Jace, take me to the Doctors please"

Jace was very much taken aback at this and quickly grabbed his keys and drove fast to the Doctors...

**AT THE DOCTORS: The results**

"doctor... am I okay?"

"Mr and Mrs Herondale...congratulations... You're having a baby"

Jace and Clary looked at each other and beamed. They couldn't stop. They thanked the doctor and went home. As soon as Jace closed the front door he twirled Clary around and kissed her and said.

"We are having a baby, **MY ANGEL**"


End file.
